kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
Father and Son is the twelfth episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. The tournament continues with plenty of rule-bending and inner-dealings in and out of the arena. Ohma chafes under Yamashita's fatherly affection. Summary The episode begins in an operating theatre, with Hanafusa Hajime finishing surgery on Mokichi Robinson. Hanafusa was able to bring him back to life, much to their surprise. The battle between Murobuchi Gozo, "The Immeasurable", representing United Clothing and Wakatsuki Takeshi, "Wild Tiger", representing Furumi Pharmaceuticals begins with Murobuchi running towards Wakatsuki, but Wakatsuki lands an incredibly powerful blow to his stomach, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out instantly, giving Wakatsuki the victory. Yamashita Kazuo asks Tokita Ohma if he thinks he can beat him, but Ohma just walks off to get some food. The battle between Sawada Keizaburo, "The Bird of Darkness", representing Murder Music and Julius Reinhold, "The Monster", representing Toyo Electric Power Co. ends before it begins due to Murder Music's forfeit. The Chairman, Katahara Metsudo, is pleased that people are finally taking advantage of the design of the tournament, as he wrote the rules carefully enough to allow for participants to act under the table. Togawa Yoshiko, of Murder Music, was being threatened by Nikaido Ren, a fighter for the Byakuya News, which caused her to forfeit. As Meguro Masaki, who is representing Umiichi Securities, is leaving to go to his match, Sawada kicks him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then challenges Julius and Nikaido Ren to a fight for threatening Yoshiko, but Meguro rejoins the fight, making it three against one. Meguro attacks Sawada, who blocks the attack with a powerful kick, knocking him to the ground. Following this, Julius decides to attack him since he was Sawada's opponent in the match anyway. Sawada does another spinning kick, landing a heavy blow to his neck. Completely nullifying the strike, Julius grabs Sawada's leg and breaks his ankle. The then throws him against a wall. As Julius is going in to break the other leg, when he is hit on the head with an empty can. Yamashita arrives and apologises for throwing the can at him, since he missed the trash can. Nikaido tries to put Yamashita to sleep, but he bows at the perfect time so the thin needle misses. Hayami Katsumasa then instructs them all to leave Yamashita Trading Co. alone and sends Meguro to the arena for his match. Yamashita and Ohma go to a bar together to get some food, when Yamashita thanks Ohma for introducing him to a new world. A news flash comes on the television, alerting them that Sawada was attacked by surprise. Yamashita worries that Ohma might be attacked at any time, but Ohma isn't worried about it. Yamashita talks about how Ohma is like a son to him, and mentions how he was a failure to his own son. Ohma doesn't appreciate this at all, and goes to the bathroom where he vomits blood into the sink. When the battle between Muteba Gizenga, "The Genocider", representing Iwami Heavy Industries and Meguro Masaki, "The Crying Man", representing Umiichi Securities starts, Meguro leaps on Muteba and throws him to the ground and mounts him. Muteba punches Meguro in an attempt to break the mount but Meguro starts strangling him. Muteba then stabs one of Meguro's eyeballs with his finger, but he continues to be strangled. He then punctures Meguro's ear and warns him that he wasn't hired to kill, but he will do so if he has to. In response, Meguro gouges out both of Muteba's eyes for attacking one of his. Muteba then crushes Meguro's testicles, causing him to release the mount. It is revealed that Meguro feels pleasure from the pain he receives. He then walks over to Muteba to finish him off, when Muteba kicks his legs and dislocates on of his elbows. It is also revealed that Muteba was already blind, so he didn't lose anything from Meguro gouging out his eyeballs. Meguro goes in for a charge, but Muteba kicks him in the head. Meguro then grabs his leg and tries to slam him into the ground, but he counters by kicking his head. This causes him to release Muteba's leg, who stabs Meguro's throat with his fingers, causing Meguro to begin choking on his blood. Meguro then charges in for another attack, when Muteba grabs his head and breaks his neck and finishes with a blow through his gouged eye and into his brain. Meguro then has a flashback to his youth, when he killed his father's best students. His father accepted that his son was never human, merely a monster in human form before he is killed by Meguro. Meguro then falls to the ground with a big smile as Muteba is declared the winner of the match. The episode ends with Hanafusa revealing Ohma doesn't have much time left. Anime and Manga Discrepancies *The fight between Murobuchi Gozo and Wakatsuki Takeshi is cut drastically short and omits Murobuchi's backstory and history with Wakatsuki. *In between Julius Reinhold snapping Sawada Keizaburo's leg and the Meguro Masaki-Muteba Gizenga fight, the scene involving the Extermination Force subduing The Black Messengers is omitted. The scene involving Yamashita Kazuo speaking to Tokita Ohma about being like a son to him is added instead. Notes & Trivia Navigation